


Out Dated (drabble)

by Vega_Lume



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Lume/pseuds/Vega_Lume
Summary: Duo expresses his opinion about the TV commercials that keep interrupting the late night movie. (written back in 2008)





	Out Dated (drabble)

Title: Out dated  
Author: Vega-Lume  
Disclaimer: If I did own Gundam Wing, it would only be available outside of Japan as a fan-sub *big hentai grin*  
Pairing: Heero and Duo  
Warnings: suggested sexual situations, language.

A/n. Blame Titan Goddess *points at her* this is her fault!

 

 

Out dated  
By Vel

"God Heero, didn't they just show that one?" Heero simply hummed in affirmative.

"I mean, I can't believe that still hawk this shit, didn't those things go out in the twentieth century?"

Heero smirked at Duo's little rant as the offending commercial ended only to be followed up by one even worse.

"Jeezus H. Christ!" Duo swore as the Viagra commercial with the awful rendition of 'Viva Las Vegas' graced the screen.

"Fuck, what's wrong with guys today, they need a vacuum pump to get it started, a pill to make it bigger and Viagra to keep it up."

Heero laughed out right, they HAD been watching a late night movie on the T.V. but it seemed as if all the advertising space had been purchased by companies targeting the one organ unique to male anatomy.

"Heero, promise to shoot me if I ever need that shit."

"Don't worry love. By the time either of us need this, we'll both be already be dead."

"Good, at least I'll be naturally stiff." Duo quipped then turned back to the T.V. as the movie resumed.

 

Owari

Titan Goddess and I were watching 'U.S. Marshalls' on AMC last night (7/15/08) and every commercial during every commercial brake had something to do with making a guys' little guy bigger, or hard. Viagra, a vacuum pump, which is what Duo is referring to as going out in the twentieth century. And a pill that supposedly makes it 'bigger' naturally. (that one they showed back to back every other brake)


End file.
